Thirteen and Adams
by dannystar9
Summary: Thirteen gets dumped by her girlfriend and wanders back to PPTH, and lets someone get close. Will she get what she's hoping for or will things end like they always do for Remy Hadley?
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen was sitting in a diner at 7:30 in the morning in Trenton, New Jersey. House's funeral was less than a week ago, but it seemed like it had been months when you had nothing to do. Everything seemed to work as if the whole was closed and things just continued as if nothing had happened. Chase took over the diagnostics department and led the team of Adams, Park, and Taub.

In Thirteen's mind however, much had changed since the funeral. Her girlfriend had dumped her over the phone leaving her a heartbroken mess in New Jersey. Thirteen didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure where to turn.

"Are you ready to order?"

The stern waitress brought Thirteen out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Just some coffee would be great."

The waitress walked off.

Thirteen had begun seeing signs of the Huntington's. Nothing major, but enough to know what was going to happen soon. The mortality of it all scared her.

The waitress brought the coffee.

"Thanks," Thirteen mumbled.

She finished drinking the coffee and left the money on the table.

Thirteen walked to her car and got in. She just there thinking. In the end she decided to pay a visit to PPTH. Her curious side was getting the best of her, and she wanted to see how the hospital was running.

She walked into the hospital and went right up to the room that she used to come to every day.

Thirteen opened the door to the familiar room and walked in. Taub, Park, Adams, and Chase all turned around.

"Don't mind me. Continue. Pretend like I'm not here."

"Okay," Chase said, and continued the differential.

Thirteen tuned out what they were saying. She became aware when Taub's jacket brushed her on the way out of the office. Park followed him, and Chase went to his office. Adams was the only one left in the office.

"What brings you back?" Adams asked. She asked in the caring and familiar way that Cameron did. Thirteen had only briefly met Adams a few months ago, when she decided she would leave for Mykonos with her girlfriend.

Thirteen quickly pondered lying, but decided against it.

"My girlfriend dumped me a few days ago over the phone, and now I'm bored, don't have any place to stay, and yeah… that's pretty much it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You can crash with me if you'd like. I have a guest bedroom."

Thirteen was happy to hear this, but was fearful of staying with this pretty doctor. She had a mind that easily got out of control.

"I appreciate the offer."

Thirteen was getting tired of the hotel on one hand, but on the other, she was being offered to stay with a person she had met only a few times.

"So is that a no or a yes?" Adams asked.

"It's an 'I'll get back to you later.'"

"Okay. That's fine. You let me know when you make a decision," Adams stated as she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen sat back down. She was a little stunned. The offer was a tempting one, but on the other hand, she barely knew the woman. Chase's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What brings you back?" Chase asked as he opened the door to his office.

Thirteen walked into the office that looked very different now that House was gone.

"Um… I'll tell you what I told Adams. My girlfriend dumped me and I'm kinda bored. I also need a place to stay, so I figured walking around here would be a good idea." Thirteen let out an awkward breath. She had no idea why she was acting like she needed people all of a sudden. The hotel was fine, and she had the money. But, why act like she needed people?

"Okay. A little direct…" Chase sighed. He had no idea where this conversation was supposed to go. His pager went off and he was almost relieved.

"Sorry. The patient's having a heart attack. I've got to go."

He ran out of the room leaving Thirteen standing awkwardly by herself.

* * *

Thirteen was sitting comfortably at the table when the team walked back in. They were discussing possible reasons for her heart attack.

Taub and Park were arguing back and forth and every now and then Adams would interject. All while Chase was talking over everyone and Foreman was trying to butt himself in.

"Maybe it's a vascular problem," Thirteen said standing up.

"We already ruled that out - and why are you here?" Foreman started, "Not to be rude or anything, but I wasn't really expecting to ever see you here again."

"Well circumstances change."

"Huntington's?"

"Not that. I'm slowly still dying. I mean, maybe running off to a remote island isn't the best idea," Thirteen stated. "And maybe my girlfriend dumped me."

Thirteen mumbled the last part and quickly sat back down.

* * *

Chase sent Taub to do another test and Park stated that she was going to get some lunch, and Chase went with her leaving Adams and Thirteen alone again.

"I thought about your offer..." Thirteen began.

"Yeah?" Adams said, glancing up for a moment from her files, before looking back down again.

"If it's not to obtrusive, then maybe I can stay with you for a little while. Just until I can get back on my feet again."

"Sure it's no problem. How long do you need?"

"Oh. Only a week at most - just until I can find another apartment - if that's okay."

"That's okay. I thought that you needed a place for a month or two, but a week is nothing. I have a big house and no company, so it would be cool to have another person walking around my house."

"So it's just you?" Thirteen wondered.

"Just me. My husband and I divorced almost a year ago. He was cheating, but he moved out, so I have the house."

"Oh, okay." Thirteen felt a little deflated. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the feeling of knowing how it was when you suddenly found yourself alone.

* * *

_**You knew she'd accept the offer right? Hopefully more to come.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Make yourself at home," Adams said, "I'll show you to your bedroom."

Adams led Thirteen through the well-kept house. It was extremely neat. Thirteen wondered if it was always this neat or if it was because there were guests. She knew that Cameron and Foreman's houses were naturally clean and Taub and Chase's houses were always a mess.

They arrived at a small bedroom. "I hope this is okay," Adams said.

"It's perfectly fine."

Adams and Thirteen placed all of the bags in a corner of the bedroom.

"What should I call you?" Thirteen asked awkwardly. "Adams? Jessica?"

"Since we're living in the same house, Jessica is fine; I assume Remy is okay?"

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen woke up in her room. Bits and pieces of last night started coming back.

They had drunk and Adams had gotten hilariously drunk. While Thirteen drank the beer and half without a problem and Adams had started getting drunk. The both ended up having another one and Adams became hysterical. The laughter stopped when Adams decided that she was too drunk for her own good and went to bed leaving Thirteen partially intoxicated, to herself.

The light was becoming unbearable to ignore and Thirteen decided to get up out of bed. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen. The sight of Adams made her smile.

"Looks like you don't drink often. You look like crap."

"Thanks," Adams said giving Thirteen a little smirk, "and you look like you do that all _too _often."

Thirteen gave a shrug and got up to put the coffee on.

"You were talking in your sleep last night. I could here it my bedroom something like, 'Remy, you're the most awesome person I have ever met!'" Thirteen mocked in a voice that was obviously supposed to be Adams.

Instead of being annoyed Thirteen was met with an unexpected reply.

"Well in you're sleep you say 'I don't care about anyone, except I like to have sex with random people.'"

Thirteen was taken aback. "Well I haven't done that in months. Not since I've been living here."

"Well, then I guess I'm a good influence on you."

Adams and Thirteen smiled. They continued like this while making, eating, and cleaning up their breakfast.

Thirteen wasn't sure if Adams was flirting or someone actually wanted to be her friend, and Adams wasn't sure if Thirteen was doing the same.

* * *

"What do you want to do today?" Thirteen yelled from her bedroom.

"Not sure. Can this wait until I'm dressed?" Adams yelled in reply.

"No. I don't like wasting anytime. I like to plan my day while putting on my underwear."

Thirteen was already putting her shirt on, but underwear felt like the right word to use.

"Well I like to plan my day fully clothed." Thirteen got in reply.

Thirteen walked to Adams' bedroom. She was done getting dressed an figured it would be easier to talk if they weren't screaming.  
Thirteen walked around the corner and entered the bedroom.

"Sorry." I thought you were already dressed. Thirteen mumbled as she jumped back. Adams was half-naked in her bedroom. Both of their faces were bright red.

"It's fine."

"Fuck." Thirteen growled under her breath as she went into the living room.

_This is what I was trying to avoid. Even after last night and we got drunk and this morning when we were maybe half flirting. But now I've seen her boobs. Great. Stupid Remy. Fuck.  
_

* * *

_She's not like that. She wouldn't have agreed if she was. _Adams thought to herself. _But she walked away in such a mood. Like it meant something. Fuck. I shouldn't have gotten drunk last night. And what about this morning? Maybe she was flirting with me. Fuck._

* * *

**Okay so I think this chapter sucks, but I wanted to add more before anything happened.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day. I decided since Chapter 4 was supposed to happen like almost a month ago and I haven't updated this story in a while, that I'd make it up to you guys. So two in one day.**

* * *

Both women knew something had changed between them. It had been more than a week and they hadn't spoken a word about what had happened. On the contrary they were acting like they were both perfectly fine and one day Adams couldn't stand the awkwardness anymore. The two were watching TV, a safe distance apart, on Adams' couch in the living room.

"Are we going to ever talk about those awkward two days we had?"

"What two days?" Thirteen responded trying to avoid the awkward conversation that she knew was coming.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Remy. We both know what I'm talking about. That night when we both got drunk and then the next morning you saw me half-naked. I just want to know how you felt about that. That's all."

Thirteen couldn't believe how the other woman thought talking about feelings was no big deal. She also couldn't believe what was about to come out of her mouth.

"I don't talk about feelings. I find it's better that way," Thirteen said in an emotionally hardened tone.

"Remy," Adams responded in the "I want to help you, but you make it so hard" kind of way that anyone who got close always had.

"You want to know about my feelings," Thirteen started knowing that she would regret it later, "That night when we got drunk didn't mean nothing. It was fun. I liked how I drank the same amount of alcohol and I was barely tipsy, and you were a lot more than tipsy. I liked how it was a silly intimate moment. I didn't mean to walk in on you that morning. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that I stared and I'm sorry that I didn't look away as fast as I should've. I'm your roommate it isn't right. I'll look put an offer on a place."

Thirteen was slightly taken aback at her sudden flowing emotions, but was relieved that she had gotten it all off her chest.

Adams laughed a little.

"First of all, I enjoyed that night too. It was fun…We had fun. And that morning was an accident. I know it was. I was just shocked. I would've been just as shocked if it would have been my ex-husband, my mother or you. I was just embarrassed. You don't have to leave. I enjoy your company."

"You know. I never ever let people in. For fear of getting hurt, yet I let you in and…"

"Things sometimes work out. If you keep the walls up you won't get hurt, but you'll never be happy. If you take them down, you're exposed to all the heartache, but also the friendship and happiness. It's better with the walls down."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I only cracked open a window.

* * *

**Sorry for the sudden change in style. (I got some inspiration writing my other fics and changed my style a bit. Hopefully it isn't too distracting. Also I'm using this chapter to redeem the suckiness of the others because I don't want to re-write anything. *Cough* Review *Cough***


End file.
